Jack Rules! Chase Drules!
by pixiechick.ch
Summary: What would happen if Jack ruled the world? Let's find out in this fic!
1. Insert Chapter Name

**Magic is lost**

_**By Casey Hayes**_

_**Jack**_

I couldn't believe what had happened. It was a saturday morning, I was in my parent's basement as usual. The place was grey and drab as usual. Nothing had changed in the appearance, still littered with my machines, works-in-progress, and my empty pudding cups were still piled near the trash can, everything was in order. Except for the fact that my bots were all gone, all of them. Every. Single. One... I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I walked over to the middle of the room, where my work table was, I looked around to see if there was anything left at all, what I saw was a small calling card. I looked at the picture and realized that I had seen the insignia before. It was all over the internet, and had come to symbolize a movement called "the greater good." _Why would they steel my robots? How did they even KNOW?_ These same questions kept circling my head for the next thirty minutes, as I sat down taking in what had happened.

"How the hell did they get in here?" I wondered this aloud then realized that there was no-one to hear me. I took a look at the back of the calling card. On the back there was a phone number. I quickly used my specialized gloves to bring out the large t.v. screen I use to make important phone calls, and dialed the number. This girl in a mask, the head of the opperation, answered almost immediatly. Apparently they were expecting me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Jack Spicer. You know, you've been becoming more and more of a problem for us. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'tsashame that you had to lose your robots over this, and don't bother with the machines either. The only one that still works is the refrigerator."

"May I ask who I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"I don't even tell the people that I work with who I am, why would I tell a potential enemy?" I had to admit, she had a good point.

"Why did you take my bots? And apparently ruin my machines?"

"The machines will be easily fixed, just a few cut wires. But the bots will remain here for the time being." She appeared to be taking a break, as if thinking of something.

"That doesn't answer my question," I stated simply, to get her back on track.

"Yes, yes. The question of why. But you must understand this, my answer to your question depends completely upon your answers to mine." She said this as if to intimidate me, but I wasn't going to be intimidated, I needed my bots back. To replace them all would take at least two weeks, and what if another wu revealed itself?

"Ask away."

"What is it you want most in this world and why? Please remember that we need the absolute truth from you in order to assertain the full situation."

_They need to assertain the full situation? This just keeps getting better and better. _"I want to controll this world, like most evil villains. I want to rule over it, and cause darkness to cover the earth-"

"Why?" She interupted me in a very rude manner.

"Because-" And there it was. I couldn't think for the life of me why I wanted to rule the world. At first I thought I just wanted to be able to have control, then for the attention. I thought I wanted to make a mark on history, but the thing is I really didn't care about those things. I just wanted to rule the world. I wanted to look at myself, and look at what I had accomplished. "You know, for a long time, I had trouble figuring out what I wanted to gain from all of this. But now I know, I want to prove to everyone who ever told me that I wouldn't amount to anything, that I could. I want to make them realize that I can accomplish more than they could ever even dream of getting done."

"Now, that is something. What do you hope to change in this world?"

"First order of bussiness will be to change some of the laws, get rid of laws that keep justice from ever getting done, and add some that will ensure that justice is served. More or less I want to make this world a better place. That doesn't sound very evil I know, but I never was actually evil."

"Yes, we figured you weren't, now, if you look in the drawer on the right hand side of your work table, you will find an address enclosed in an envelope. Go there to get back your robots. By the time you get back your machines will be opperational once more, and you will find a surprise awaiting you at the next sheng gong wu finding. Good luck."

At that moment the screen turned off and I was left alone in the room again. I couldn't help but wonder how she got me to tell her that so easily, something in her voice told me that I should... I also didn't know how I trusted her so easily, and how I'm not even remotely mad that she got that out of me... _How DID she get it out? I didn't even actually know the reason until she asked..._ I decided to stop thinking about it, it was making my head hurt... I got the address out of the table, and it for some reason didn't surprise me where they were keeping my Jack-bots. I activated my heli-pack and opened the hatch, and headed out, my destination set into the pack using my electronic gloves. On my way out of the lair, I kept thinking about what she had said about the next showdown. About how there would be a surprise for me there. It struck me that something big was going to happen soon, maybe not at the next showdown, but it would have to do with what I found.

_**Omi**_

I sat, wondering whether there was something down with the new girl, Jai-li. I didn't know why, but I didn't trust her. Master Fung said that he shared some of the same concerns. But, she was rather nice, despite us tricking her into doing all of our chores for a week. Dojo ended that trick, but she didn't even get mad. She even laughed. I am most confused on the subject of this girl. She is the dragon of lightning, and is very skilled. She learned her element even quicker than I learned mine... I was just so shocked I thought something had to be wrong with it... I despise the feeling I get when I am around her, because she is so good to us.

Raimundo decided to play another prank on her, but she overheard him talking to Clay and I about it, and decided to play a trick on him as he finished laying down his trick for her. She then started a pranking war between her and Raiundo, and niether one of them are going to stop until the other admits defeat. I just wish I could find some way to trust her, or find some reason not to so that I know that my feelings are not lies. I don't understand how she could be so kind, and so careing, but give me the feeling that she will betray us in some way.

I suppose that I could confront her, but I was not sure how to handle the situation. I could ask Kimiko how she felt about it, she has barely said anything since Jai-li arived.

I pondered all of this as I walked down to the bedrooms, to see if Kimiko was there. I walked into her partiton and saw her on the floor. "Hello Kimiko. How are you this morning?"

"I would be better if a certain little monk hadn't interupted my meditation."

"Oh, sorry." I wasn't sure what to say then, I kept thinking of what I should say next.

"Omi, are you okay? You seem... off."

"Well, It's the new girl, Jai-li-"

"You're not mad because she figured out how to control her element faster than you did are you?"

"Well, that's part of it, I guess. But I am thinking big picture, she gives me a bad feeling, and has since she came here. I really don't know why, because she is so nice. But something just seems, wrong."

"Omi, I really don't know whether to think that you are jealous, or if you are right, because I've been feeling the same thing whenever I get near her. I really don't know what to do about it though."

"Neither do I, and master Fung feels similar, but that might just be because of the last few people we let in..."

"Come to think of it, that might also be the reason you and I are so paranoid about it Omi. We probably feel as though she will steel our sheng gong wu at any moment because of all the other times we've let people into the temple to stay with us."

"You are probably right Kimiko, why don't we go and see what shenanagins are being played right now between her and Raimundo!" Kimiko and I smiled at the thought of pranks on Raimundo, and we both jumped up and ran down the hallway into the courtyard.

_**Raimundo**_

_This girl is good, but she's no match for me, I just have to plan the perfect escape route just incase something goes wrong. I really hope this plan works though. She is pretty good at this, but I'm better, after all, I had 8 enemies that lived in the same house as me, I can beat one little girl._

It was at that moment that Raimundo had finished his planning for the spitwad attack and was setting up all of the extra straws and spit wads. He knew that Jai-li was hanging out with Clay learning the ropes, litterally. She said that she was actually born in Texas and had always wanted to learn how to use a lasso properly, and to learn how to hog-tie someone. He made his way toward the court yard where he was sure they would be, and he was right. He snuck up behind the tree and started to climb as stealthily as he could, considering how close he was to them. But Jai's tiger instincts were almost as good as Omi's usually were, and she took her lasso and performed the manuver Clay was just showing her on Rai, and yanked him to the ground and hog-tied him quick enough to beat Clay's record by a mark.

"Hello Rai, want to join us? Clay has another rope." Rai wondered how she could be so sweet and kind, right after she kicked his but and not even gloat a little.

"Can you untie me first? And then I bet we could get Omi to join us for a game of soccer!"

"No time for that kids! A new shengohngwu has just activated. We have to get to the north pole quick!" As Dojo was saying this, Omi and Kimi followed him out and watched as Jai and Clay worked together to get the knot holding Rai in the uncomfortable possition undone.

"Alright, we can play after."

"You got it bro." That was one thing Rai never understood about her, she would call people bro, dude, broett and dudett all the time, and she would randomely switch which era of slang she wanted to use weekly, sometimes more frequently. One thing was for sure, it was going to be interesting to see how she reacted to her first wu finding, especially if she was the one in the showdown.

_**Jai-li**_

_Sweet! My first wu finding! I can't wait until I see it, but of course I would never say that out loud. I have an image to protect, especially if I want to keep my secret... I wish I could tell them what's going on, they're such nice people. But, I don't have time to worry about that. I have to focus, find the wu, get to it before any of the other dragons, attempt to challenge Jack, and explain to him what I meant on the screen. Of course it was me who told him about the surprise, but I have to lay low and keep from giving him a hint at who I really am. I have to keep everyone out of the know. Disguised as a lower level assistant, I'm not even aloud to watch 'her' on screen. The perfect disguise! Of course, when people mistake my orders in the slightest it bothers me, but if I said that I had watched the video, I'd be punished as an assistant. So I have to sit back and wait for people to mess up and the higher level personel to take care of it for me, which they do a pretty good job of. There's not a single person who knows who I am, and I'm not about to let anyone know either._

_**Jack**_

Jack sat wondering exactly what kind of a surprise was waiting for him at the showdown, but he knew that it had to be something amazing, other-wise, she never would have bothered with him. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't really evil, and that he would do something great with whatever the surprise was. Or maybe she thought that inviting him to join would be a good idea, unlike the Heylins and Xiaolins thanks to his acting abilities. He tried to make them think he was an idiot, and so far, it was working. By making them underestimate him as much as they do, he now has them right where he wants them. He could go around and masquerade as the biggest bad guy on the planet, and no-one would suspect him. People would just put up with his annoying comments about how cool the new guy looks and acts while they try to find out who he was. The perfect setup.

He was already at the wu sighting-the wu just so happened to be the Silver Shark tooth, a dangerous wu that allows the user to transform into a shark, or if on land, have a sharks swiftness- just waiting for someone to get there first so he could make a dramatic entrance, like he always did. Just because there was something to surprise him at this showdown didn't mean that he could stop with the façade. It just didn't work like that. He had to keep it up to keep other people from finding out who Jack Spicer REALLY was.

Jack waited for about five minutes before the dragons showed up on Dojo's back, but there was someone else with them. Jack knew right then and there what was going on, the new dragon must be her. It just made sense to him. If it turned out that she was anything other then he would eat his shoe. This was the time to make his dramatic entrance, and send all the jackboots at everyone but her, so that he could challenge her to a showdown and get the info he needed.

"Ha! Well well, look what we have here. Another xiaolin LOSER!" Jack, of course, only said this to keep up the façade, he knew that she would overlook it and act the part she gave herself if it really was her.

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for a humilia-"

"Jack-bots!Attack!" Jack interrupted Omi in order to save some time. He raced down towards the wu where he knew that she would end up around the same time as him. He was right, he got there at the same time as her, and they both grabbed the wu.

"Well, pipsqueak, tell ya what. I'll go easy on ya since this is your first time." Jack said this to see if she would remain calm, or try to defend her argument. As it turned out, she already knew everything about the showdowns, so she didn't have to ask questions.

"The game is jenga. First person to knock over their tower wins!" She said this loud enough for the other dragons to hear, but not to actually see, since they were still fighting off most of the robots. They would not be able to see the fight, and Jai-li and Jack knew that.

The grounds changed into an arena with two giant jenga towers. They would both have an equal chance with this, and they could talk the whole time.

"So, what's your name?" Jack quickly switched to a plesant tone, so he could find out a bit more about what was going on.

"Jai-li. I presume I have the pleasure of speaking to Jack Spicer?" She had the air of a countess about her, and Jack thought that the confidence level just proved his theory, but he also knew he would have to be patient.

"You presume correctly. So, what exactly is going on?" Jack said this with the air of a count, to both match her tone, and see if she would quaver and submit or keep her calm. When her face showed both no sign of amusement and no sign of offense, he couldn't think of anyone who could act that well but he himself. He knew he was right not, but of course, had to keep calm and find out a way to get past her careful guard so that he could actually figure out exactly what was behind the mask.

"What's going on is that I have a message from her…" She trailed off a bit, to let the emphasis on her words speak for themselves. Jack thought that amusing.

"What's the message?" Jack said this in a semi curious tone that made it more casual than business like so that they could both relax a bit more and be less agitated. He hated the agitated tones of most discussions like this. It ruined his mellow, and killed his buzz.

"My message is that you need to find-"

"Your, message?"

"Sorry, HER message is that you need to find the next three sheng gon wu. They are the ones that will truly help you take over the world. This one will help two, but my boss told me that I needed to keep this one just in case something happens." She said the last part appolegetically.

"Don't worry, I get it. Don't trust the evil boy genius. Not a problem." As Jack said this he knocked over his jenga set, and waited for the showdown to go back to normal.

The arena went back to normal, and by the time they got back, all the Jack-bots had been destroyed and it was easy for Jack to fake being upset. His parting words were, "I will avenge them! My poor, poor Jack-bots."

Jack flew off a ways just until the dragons had finished their congratulations, and had flown off, and circled back so that he could look around. He had managed to create a prediction machine which would predict the place and time the next shen gon wu would reveal its self. It would also tell you which shen gon wu it was and what properties it had. He knew that the next wu would have revealed its self within an hour and would have been in the exact same spot. If he was supposed to find the next three shen gon wu, he might as well get a head-start on the xiaolin monks.


	2. Still Don't Have A Name For Chapter 1

_**I realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter. I don't own anything except Jai-li and her organization. And also a few different types of wu. The rest belongs to someone else. If I did own xiaolin showdown, I would probably have a lot more scenes where Jack gets pantsed.**_

_**Jack: Pervert.**_

_**Shut up! (Smack)**_

_**Jack: Ouch!**_

_**Anyway, read on and enjoy! I have a lot in store for this fic, cause I decided to splice two fic ideas that I thought would be better together than apart.**_

_**R&R please! I hope you like it!**_

**Jack**

I came back about thirty minutes later holding an ice cream in my hand, ready to find the next wu. It would pop up somewhere in the same area as the last wu, and it wouldn't be difficult to get to since I would be there way before the monks. As I searched for the wu, I thought about how the new addition to the monks looked so out of place with the monks. She looked like a punker, and that didn't really fit with the fashionista, the cowboy, the ally-way hoodlum, and the true monk. If every they had an odder group, they would be selling tickets to people at county fairs just to look at them.

Nothing seemed to be happening, and it had been fifteen minutes since I came back, and the actual tracker wouldn't start until the wu activated, and if the monks weren't that far away, then I might have another encounter with them. And I would have to win the round and not just throw it like I usually do. I noticed an object by a small creek I hadn't noticed in the area before, and it seemed to be a small hunk of metal at first, then I looked closer. This was the metal elemental shen gong wu. It was called the draconian armor. If the dragon of metal had it, it could be manipulated to do anything, but a non-dragon would only be able to use it as armor. It would be lighter, and more effective than the two ton tunic. I figured that it was going to be very useful. I ran up and grabbed it, before it activated, so that I wouldn't have to have another fight, even though I threw the last one, I was still gonna have to clean up all the robots. I needed to start re-using some of them so that I could save some money. _Of course I, _Jack thought,_ would probably do better just to learn some actual martial arts._

After cleaning up all the parts and setting some other bots to pick out the usable parts and setting the other's away somewhere for me to figure out what I wanted to do with them, I went to my fridge and opened up a pudding cup. I sat back and waited for the bot to finish. The next wu wasn't scheduled to reveal itself for a few days, and would be in the area of Chase Young. There was no way he was going to miss this one either. My guess was that Bean would be there too. Wuya wouldn't be much of a problem since she doesn't have all of her powers, and no one would expect me to win. I was going to have to do everything I could to prepare for this, because it would probably not end well if I didn't do something fast.

**Chase**

The worm seemed to have not even really tried on that last fight, he just handed it over to the new girl. I suppose that he could have just been trying to be chivalrous, but that wu would have made him quite a bit more powerful. Even HE had to know that. _Is it possible the worm is turning to the side of good?_ I dismissed that thought as soon as it popped up. The only reason the worm would turn good would be if he had been to the Ying-yang world with only one of the yo-yo's. He would have to be very stupid indeed to try that, unless he desperately needed something from there. _Perhaps he wanted his other half back, to see if it would make him less of a moron._

I was sitting in my foyer ate a small table I had one of my warriors set up, drinking some of the lao ming long soup that had turned me truly evil. The soup didn't really do anything after the initial intake, I just liked the taste. I was wearing my usual armor, waiting for the next wu to appear, so that I could watch the fight, and see how good this new monk was. It appeared as if she would be the dragon of lightning, her abilities would be great. This particular dragon only came about every few thousand generations, and usually only appears with the dragon of metal. _The only person who MIGHT fit that personage would be Jack, and I doubt he could be the dragon of anything. He would be absolutely useless as a dragon._

"Wuya, when did you come in? I hardly noticed you."

"I came in a few seconds ago, I need to see you."

"About?"

"You know how I said that there was supposed to be another wu today?" I gave her a look that suggested 'don't ask stupid questions, get on with it.' "Well, I sensed it for a few seconds, then it disappeared. It would seem that someone already has it…"

This news was somewhat bothersome. It was possible Dojo took the monks straight to the next sight because he remembered where he hid it, but that was unlikely. That dragon never remembers anything. But then again, there's a first for everything. "I suppose it is bothersome that I didn't get to watch the monks fight again, but that doesn't matter. Tell me when the next wu is about to reveal itself. I need to do some meditating. Don't bother me unless it's an emergency."

I got up to leave for the meditation room, so that I could focus on the problem of who the dragon of metal would be. I supposed that with the dragon of lightning revealed, the dragon of metal would reveal themselves soon enough. It would be interesting to find out who they were.

**Jai**

Jack seemed to be very intuitive. I could see that he already knew who I was, and that he would play along as long as he needed to. He would go with it until he found out the plan, which wasn't even really a plan. It's just me setting up an army, that has now chosen a side. I want to make the world a better place, but I needed to know who to root for. I knew that we would not escape this decade without ending up with a supreme ruler, and I knew that I needed to find out who would be the best person to side with. _Jack was a good choice, if I had talked to Katnappe, or Vlad, that wouldn't really work. Their minions. Always have been, and always will be. Le Mime, wasn't evil either, but he has decided to not do anything more with this war between good and evil…_

I got the feeling that something was about to happen. I was in my cubicle, changing back into my robes, and waiting for lunch to start. I was starving, and I could tell everyone else felt the same. I started to go through some of my things, it had been a few weeks since I had time to do that, since I had been so busy training, and getting to know the other monks, and I wanted to see if my game boy still worked. I found the hand-held gaming device, and my favorite Pokémon game, and turned it on, only to have to turn it off and blow on the cartridge. I turned it back on to see if it would work the second time, and it did. I took the device outside so that I could play it without having to squint at the screen, because it wasn't a game boy advanced, and it didn't have the option to light up the screen.

"Whatcha playin?" Raimundo was always up for a game if you could share it. I decided that it would be fun to teach him how to play.

"I'm playing Pokémon. It's a really fun game, but if you want to play, I'll have to go get my other game boy."

"I have a game boy advanced, but I've never played that game. Do you have another one?"

"I have all the different versions of it, including the DS versions. How good do the graffics have to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the earlier games don't have good graffics, like the one I'm playing, but the newer ones have slightly better graphics, and you can choose to play as a girl if you want to." I had to add that last part in, I knew it would bug him.

"Why would I care if I could play as a girl?" He tried to sound cool as he said it, it didn't work. At all.

"Ha, ok. I'll get you Blue version. It's one of the original two. The one I'm playing is the third one. It has special qualities, so it's the most fun to play."

"Can't I play that one?"

"I don't have a second one, and if I let you play this one, you would have to delete the data, and I don't want to delete the data. I worked to hard on finishing this game!"

After a few more comments we headed over to our 'rooms' and I got out the game I promised him. We started playing, and ended up missing lunch all together because we were so immersed in our games, and I got some of my lower level Pokémon out so that we could battle them. He was good, but not that good. I beat him five times in a row, but then he finally got one good battle in. Then we realized that we had missed lunch. We ran in to see if there was any food left at all, and found that everyone had been nice enough to save us some of the good food. We split the food evenly, ate it all, then went out to join the others in training. We were out there for a few hours, but after a while the others were dismissed. Raimundo and I had to stay to make up our lost time. We sparred for another hour, and then were also dismissed. By then it was seven, and we still had our chores to take care of. That didn't take long for me to do, but Rai was pretty slow.

I decided to stay and help him get it done more quickly, and then we both headed for our 'rooms' and ended up joining the others in a card game. We all stayed up till eight, when Omi fell asleep, and we were forced by master Fung to be quiet, so we wouldn't wake him. The we all went on to our separate things, and Clay asked me if he could borrow a game like Rai had, and I gave him my game boy color, and Pokémon Red. Kimiko had her own, and had yellow version. She and I had a similar taste in games, we both played world of warcraft, we both played Pokémon, and we both played anything we had an emulator for. We also had some of the same reading material, and it turned out that the only style she hadn't really tried out was steampunk. She had wanted to try it for a while, but had never gotten the chance. I measured her waste, and found that she and I were the same size, so I let her play dress up with some of my clothes, after the boys fell asleep of course. She in turn let me play around with some of her clothes, and I showed her how to lace up a corset on her own so that she could wear them when she wanted to. Of course I told her that she would need to wear non-steel boned ones for a while until she got used to the feel, and wear them for a few hours every day so that it wouldn't kill her when she tried to wear one all day.

Eventually she and I found that we could take down the wall between our rooms, and put up a curtain instead, so that we still had privacy when we wanted it, but could easily stay up and talk to each other. After closing the curtain, she and I slowly drifted to sleep, and I had one of the strangest dreams I had ever had. That was including the straight up premonitions I'd had.

**Jack**

It was around midnight when I had finally finished all the robots. It seemed to go faster than normal this time. I wondered if it was because I was thinking about that girl. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She just seemed so… _perfect… that's the word I was looking for. _I instantly shoved away the thought. I knew that it was entirely likely that Chase would be by sometime to try and recruit me for the next wu. It was supposed to be the Ninja Key. It would open a door to anywhere in the world, or other worlds. It would also allow you to step into someone else's body, and control them. _This wu would truly allow someone to rule the world. If I take this one, I need to make sure that it stays in my grasp. I might make the alliance with Chase just to make sure he doesn't get it. _Letting Chase have it, would be the end of all that is good in the world. He would use it to force people to make the switch to the Heylin side, and that just isn't gonna fly with me.

I decided that it was time I went to sleep, after all, Chase never leaves his lair at this hour. It would be a rare day indeed if he did.

_**Hey, sorry the chapter is kinda short… The next one will be longer, I promise. I just really wanted to post it quickly, because I need to focus on grades. This should hold you all over for the next couple of weeks! **_

_**Jack: You posted the first chapter a couple of weeks ago… **_

_**Shut it Jack. I'll make Chase's cats rip you apart! Besides, I meant that it might be a little longer before I actually get to work on the next chapter.**_

_**Jai-li: Yeah! Rip him up! Rip him up!**_

_**Jack: Aren't you supposed to be on my side?**_

_**Jai-li: When in the story, yes. But out here, I'm just insane! Rip him up!**_

_**I'm not going to let Chase's cats have him Jai… Sometimes I think I shouldn't have let you in this fic.**_

_**Jai: But I'm you… if I'm not in the fic, then your not in the fic.**_

_**Jack: Yeah, both of you are crazy, Jai's just worse at hiding it.**_

_**Chase: I'm going to my dressing room. You people bore me. (he leaves, but then we hear girly screams)**_

_**Jack: Why is Chase screaming?**_

_**Jai: I decided to play a prank on him.**_

_**What did you do?**_

_**Chase: JAI-LI!**_

_**Jai: Gotta run! (runs off leaving Jack and me alone.)**_

_**Jack: Bye everyone!**_

_**See you next time!**_


End file.
